memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
Numerous log entries were made on First officer's log for the Entrants *William T. Riker Entries 2364 *; First Officer's Log, supplemental : "Captain Picard, faced with a critical need for a vaccine produced on this planet has permitted Lieutenant Natasha Yar to engage in a fight to the death. I have yet to understand his reasoning or his plan." *; First Officer's Log, supplemental : "After meeting with the senior officers, Dr. Crusher and I have decided to approach the Captain regarding his recent behavior." *; ''First Officer's Log, supplemental : "On the orders of Captain Picard we have returned to the vicinity of the energy pattern cloud. I am personally convinced that something from this cloud now shares the Captain's mind. But there seems to be nothing we can do--at least within regulations." *; First Officer's Log, supplemental : "More than an hour has passed since the Captain beamed out, energy only. Every effort has been made to determine his whereabouts." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 41997.7 : We are about to make a brief but necessary contact with the Jarada a reclusive, insect-like race known for its idiosyncratic attitude toward protocol. The Jarada demand a precise greeting in this case from Captain Picard. Their language is most unusual. The slightest mispronunciation is regarded as an insult." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 4124.5 : We have found Data's home to be a completely dead world down to lifeless vegetation. No insects-- not even soil bacteria. What is it that could kill everything on an entire planet?" }} *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 41464.3 : "What began as a routine visit to a terraforming site has turned out something far more serious. Arthur Malencon, the hydraulics engineer, has been critically injured by a laser drill which appears to have malfunctioned." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 41775.5 : "We are en route to the ocean world of Pacifica. While our mission is scientific in nature, we look forward to the warm, blue waters and fine beaches that make Pacifica a jewel of the galaxy." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 41986.0 : "We are awaiting the return of Captain Picard who was summoned to Starbase 718. Meanwhile, our sensors have been monitoring an ancient capsule floating in our vicinity, which appears to be from Earth." 2365 *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 42479.3 : "We leave the Solais system confident that Riva will help the Solari achieve a lasting peace." *; First Officer's Log : "I have been aboard the Pagh a short time but long enough to be impressed with the abilities and single-mindedness of the Klingons." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 42761.3 : "We have not been able to determine why or how Captain Picard left the Enterprise. We can't even be certain he is in the missing shuttle although that is the assumption on which we are proceeding. For the last six hours, we've been searching without success." 2366 *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 43174.2 : "Counselor Troi and I are beaming down to Mintaka III to locate Dr. Palmer and to determine the extent of the cultural contamination. Dr. Crusher has temporarily altered our features and skin color. She's also implanted subcutaneous communicators so that any transmissions we receive will be inaudible to the Mintakans." }} ; First Officer's log, supplemental : "We are continuing to repair the damage to the ship's sensors following the escape of the Angosian prisoner. He is still at large." }} *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 43920.7 : "Ambassador Sarek has successfully concluded the negotiations with the Legarans. The USS Merrimac has arrived and will transport the ambassador and his party back to Vulcan." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 43998.5 : "Our pursuit of the Borg continues on a course that will take us to the very core of the Federation. The devastation they could bring is beyond imagination." 2367 *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 44001.4 : "The Borg ship has resumed its course toward Earth. We are unable to pursue pending repairs to the Enterprise. " 2368 *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 45240.6 : "The Enterprise is nearing Qualor II, home of a Federation surplus depot operated by the Zakdorn. We hope to find out how the salvaged deflector array ended up in the hands of the Ferengi." *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 45245.8 : "The Enterprise remains at Qualor II as we continue to investigate the theft of a surplus Vulcan ship and materiel. The trail has led us to the former wife of a deceased smuggler." 2369 *; First Officer's Log, supplemental : "We have reached the Ligos system. We have begun to search for the missing science team. Doctor Crusher reports no progress on a cure for the shuttle crew." *; First Officer's Log, supplemental : "We have rendezvoused with the Cardassian ship Reklar to begin diplomatic talks designed to ease tensions along the border." *; First Officer's Log, supplemental : "I have returned from the rendezvous point in the Lyshan system with Doctor Crusher and Lieutenant Worf. Captain Picard's fate is still unknown." 2370 *; First Officer's Log, Stardate 47779.4 : "We've entered the Ufandi system, where we believe the Duras sisters have come to sell the ore they mined on Kalla III." Connections Category:Logs